Nikko To The Rescue!
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Courtney is constantly abused, bt no one knows. Its her dad. Nikko gets suspicious by the bruises, and in the end, it turns into...NIKKO TO THE RESCUE! R&R please! And sorry if it sucks, but its the very first Spectacular! fanfic so give me some credit!
1. Broken

_Blood. _

_It was everywhere. If you turned a corner, there was three more gallons of it, all over the floor. I couldn't help, but let tears fall. He abandoned me, leaving me to die in this hell hole. Around my neck was the necklace, heart-shaped, that he gave me. _

_Before I could think anything else, gunshots were heard all around the window that was to my left. Then…nothing._

My body snapped forward as I heard beeping from my side. I was in my room, sweating out of fear. The beeping from my alarm switched from that to the radio, having me listen to, once again, Nikko Alexander. He was singing "Don't Tell Me". Selfish, Caring Bastard. I snorted lightly at my sudden name calling. It was sorta funny. But every time I heard him sing, I wished I was there next to him, singing, too.

BEEP!!!

BEEP!!!!

Damn alarm…smacking the switch, I stood and got ready for school, sighing at the thought of working with, ugh, _Nikko_.

_(At Practice)_

Wincing, I rubbed the new bruise I had received this morning. One little question, and dad goes ballistic. Why did he hit me so much? I wish that someone would stop this abuse I was receiving.

I entered the auditorium, only to be met with many laughing dancers. Friends. Well, friends and Nikko. He was singing and dancing goofily as others laughed with him. But the song shattered my heart. It was meant as a joke, for he sang it before, but the song always reminded of my dad. How he killed my mom and how no one knew except me!

_Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad  
Come on give it your best  
None the less, I insist, just like that  
Why don't you break my heart  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need  
Why don't you break my heart_

_Yeah, break it_

_Stare me down, intimidate me  
Baby please you'll never break me  
Bring it on, cause I can take it  
You're so cool, the way you play it  
Oh, you can do whatever you like  
It's alright with me_

Nikko froze as I stared blankly at him, the glint in my eyes gone. No more happiness, just…pain. Pain and sadness. The stinging on my cheek was stronger, overcoming my body.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I grabbed my cheek and held it in pain, suppressing the urge to scream out in pain. I could hear many footsteps come towards me, but the voice was less than expected. It was Nikko, not Brittany (I have NO idea what her best friends name is so if ya wanna you can send it to me, but I think it was Brittany). His hand was on my shoulder and he was talking, I think. It was jumbled.

"Courtney! What's wrong?!" That was a mix of both Brittany and Nikko, but Nikko was louder. It was like this before, I was hurt, Nikko cared, I went home, came back with twice as many bruises or a broken bone. But it was different too. This time, Nikko was the last thing I heard before I passed out into his welcoming arms, my head gently hitting his chest. The last words I heard were,

"Wake Up!" And they were from, of course, Nikko.

* * *

That's IT!!! Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's my first Spectacular! Story so I wanted it to be different but writer's block got in the way! I'll try to write longer stories!


	2. Kisses

Blinking twice, I sat up as I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bright red and white room with black sheets and black curtains. To my left, Nikko was sitting, staring out the window. He looked so serene, happy and worried at the same time. But, as I stepped out of the bed, it snapped him out of his trance. Dashing over to me, he tried to make me look at him, but I couldn't. And I didn't know why but I felt like I would hurt him if I did.

"Come on, Court. Look at me." Biting my lip, I slowly turned my head to see a heart-breaking sight. His eyes were red as though he had been crying and his face was pale, like if he hadn't eaten anything. Tears were burning my eyes as I realized that there was a small scratch on his cheek. I gave him that, and I regret it ever since.

_Flashback_

_Nikko ran to me as I sat on the chair far from the stage. He gripped my arm, begging for an explanation and forgiveness for his lie. But it was too late. My hand went flying as I slapped him, leaving a scratch from my nails. Darting past his shocked form, I let the tears pour out as he called my name. _

_End of flashback_

Sobs racked my body as I fell onto the bed, praying that the black darkness would pull me into the abyss of hell. But nothing happened. The only sound was the scream of silence. It yelled at me to cry and to hug and pray for forgives from Nikko, but my conscious to wait, that he already forgave her.

"Courtney," Nikko whispered as he sat next to me, stroking my cheek, "its okay." Shaking my head, I gripped his shirt and hid me face in the cloth, screaming and sobbing as loud as I could,

"I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!" The tears stung my bruised cheek, but I didn't care, all I wanted was forgiveness. Feeling his arms wrap around my weeping body, Nikko mumbled soothing words, trying to get me to calm down.

"No it's okay Court," he said tenderly, kissing my forehead gently. But that didn't work. The tears weren't just for the pain I gave him, but the pain I will receive when I get home, for being late. Pulling back, the tears slowed as I saw his eyes. They shined with unshed tears and he looked so desperate to keep them from falling. Leaning up, I kissed the scratch, leaving a trail of kisses as I found my destination. His lips.

Kissing him softly, I felt Nikko tighten his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. All tears stopped and were replaced with little moans of pleasure as he deepened the kiss, licking my lips and inside my mouth. A tongue war began as my tongue joined and we began laughing a little as I won, but he came back playfully. Air became a necessity as we pulled apart, panting and laughing lightly.

Kissing my cheek, I giggled as he kissed down my neck, and I could tell he enjoyed this, too. I stopped as he pushed me onto the bed, continuing as he went back up to my lips, savoring his time there.

"Nikko," I whispered in between his sweet kisses. But that didn't grab him away, all he did was say a little "hmm?".

"Nikko," I pulled his head away to look him in the eye. Kissing his cheek, I pushed him back slightly as I realized what time it was. Dashing for the door, I could tell that he was near me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he prevented me from making anymore movements.

"Don't go," he pleaded as he kissed my head. Stuttering, I couldn't tell him about my dad, fearing that he would not like me anymore, or that he would get hurt too.

"I have to. My d-dad will get mad if I'm more late that normal." Nodding, Nikko turned me around and kissed my lips lovingly, lingering for about ten seconds.

"I," I muttered as he walked me to the door, holding my hand, slightly swinging them. As we approached the door, I kissed his scratch and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Nikko." And with that, I left. But not before he whispered,

"I love you, too, Courtney." Giggling that he used my name, I left. But not without leaving a hint of fear with Nikko, giving him more suspicions than he needed.

Entering my house, I tiptoed towards the stairs. But my eyes widened as I heard a drunk, angry voice behind me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dad.

* * *

Hey, hoped ya liked it! I left ya with a cliffy!!!! This gives you something to wait for!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! THE COUPLE'S NAME IS NIKKY!!!!!!


	3. One Wish

_(Previously)_

"_Where the fuck have you been?" Dad._

(Now)

"Dad, I," I didn't get to finish as his hand connected with my bruised cheek. A screech of pain echoed from my mouth as he whipped his foot into my stomach. And as I stared I realized that he was holding a half empty bottle of beer. I couldn't see much after as he continuously kicked and slapping my face. Raising the bottle, he brought it slamming down onto my head, causing it to shatter and scratch up my head. Once done, he turned to the door and left, whispering in low menacing voice,

"This will teach you a lesson." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. I heard his car start and him drive off before I stood up, not even bothering to wipe the blood from my forehead. A bruise, dark purple and bigger than before, was forming on my cheek and blood was slipping from a cut I received from the beer bottle. My hair reeked of alcohol. Opening the door, I grabbed a white scarf and held it to my head as I trudged to Nikko's house, hoping that he would help me.

As I approached his house, my mind was dizzy from the loss of blood. With every step I took, there was a puddle of blood there. It followed me as I knocked on his door. But, I didn't expect to see who answered. Tammi.

Shocked and scared of the blood, she let out a loud shriek and slammed the door in my face. On the other side, I could hear Nikko and bro asking at the same time. But as the door opened to reveal Nikko, I began to walk away, my back turned towards him so that he couldn't see the tears that were falling. He was just using me. He didn't love me. He loved Tammi.

I heard no footsteps behind me, only the slam of the door. And I knew he wouldn't come after me. Who would? I have an abusive dad, and a high chance of dieing if I didn't find help. But, I didn't care, 'cause I had nothing. Wrapping the scarf around my head, I went into a store and found a pad of paper, envelopes, and a fuzzy black pen. Paying, I left before anyone could tell I was dieing.

Sitting on a bench in a deserted park near Nikko's house, I wrote each and every letter to everyone, slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. In the letters, I explained everything, with words of praise at all the things they did and thank yous to all they had done. Then, I came to Nikko's letter. I made sure to get it special, with a black background and his name in red. Like his outfit for Show Choir.

Once done with his letter, I sat them all on a pile next to me, finally allowing death to grow on me. Blood had accidentally speckled onto his letter as I sat it on top, but I didn't care. It would give him one last thing to remember. My pain.

Lying on the ground, my eyes were shut gently as rain began to poor. Removing the blood-soaked bandana, I rapped it around the letters, trying to prevent them from getting wet. A puddle of blood formed around me, shocking me that I lasted this long. And as if by a miracle, I died, happy and free, yet sad and lonely. It felt good, but horrible at the same time. There was no smell besides my blood and there was no sound except the rain. It all just…vanished. It was a silent and horrid death. The only wish I left on my heart was that I would be reborn, maybe as a bird or a wild horse. No, I would give all the freedom I would get out of that, just to be reborn a Courtney. The girl who could bend a rose without breaking it, and the girl who gave more than was given. I want to be THAT girl.

As I breathed my last breath, I faded away, the only word I heard was,

"COURTNEY!" Nikko…I love you.


	4. Two Wishes: Granted

(_Previously)_

_"COURTNEY!" Nikko…I love you._

(Now: Nikko's P.O.V.)

No! Dashing over to her dead body, tears fell from my eyes. Blood was covering the ground and as I cried silently, I noticed a stack of letters on the bench. Stepping over to them, I lifted the first one that had the words, _Nikko Alexander_, on it. It was black with my name in bright red. Just like my Show Choir outfit, black and red. Opening it, I read her neat hand writing, tears pouring harder at every word.

_Dear Nikko,_

_I have never met anyone more caring and fun than you. I can still remember the moments that we kissed and hugged and cried and laughed. Those memories will forever be engraved in my heart. Before I breathed my last breath, I had made a wish. I wanted to be reborn, as a bird or cat, but I decided. I would give up all my freedom, all my skills, all my gifts, just to be born as Courtney, the girl who could bend any rose without breaking it. I will forever remember you and your silly dances and amazing voice. I wish I could hear it in heaven instead of angels, just to listen to you. And I always want you t remember,_

_I love you, now and forever._

_Love,_

_ Courtney_

No! I threw the letter on the bench and ran over to her body, cradling it in my arms. I didn't care that I was getting bloody. All I wanted was her to embrace me back, tell me she loved me and kiss away the tears that I shed. But she couldn't.

Holding her corpse, I screamed as loud as I could,

"PLEASE! COME BACK!!! YOU CAN LEAVE ME!!!" I didn't care who heard, but I kept repeating it over and over. Then an idea struck my mind. Sing. And that's what I did.

_Sometimes, its hard to see,_

_What's been there all along._

_Sometimes we're sure of everything,_

_Till we find out that we're all wrong._

_Now we're standing here,_

_Face to face,_

_Nothing feels the same._

_For the first time, _

_I realized,_

_Something I didn't see before_

(Unknown to Nikko, there was a light glowing around him and Courtney)

_For the first time,_

_Looking in you eyes_

_Suddenly, there's so much more._

_Something we both feel inside,_

_For the first time._

And then it happened. I noticed a bright light glowing around us, light god granting my wish. Then it hit me. Folding my hands together, I felt the wind picked up around me.

_Please god, let me be with Courtney!_

And that's exactly what god granted. The light grew stronger and brighter as I felt apart of myself be torn from me and into Courtney. Like half of my life was drained. As the light dimmed down, a miracle happened. Courtney stirred, awakening from her death. Sitting up, she blinked a couple times before realizing she was alive. Gasping at the sight of me, I embraced her tightly but gently, thanking god as many times as I could.

"Nikko," Courtney began, but stopped as a shining figure began to form in front of us. God. He smiled as he saw us hugging, tears of joy in our eyes.

"Nikko, Courtney," he paused as he blinked a couple times, then continued, "Nikko, your life has been cut in half, and given to this girl. You originally would have lived to be the oldest man on earth, but that was cut in half. Now, you each have eighty-four years. It's like your were born at the same time, so you'll die at the same time. Together." And with that he vanished. Content with my choice, I tenderly kissed Courtney's forehead as we stood. All the blood and rain vanished, in its place were the petals of roses, many different colors. It was like one long dream.

"Courtney," She looked startled to hear my name, but nodded for me to continue, "I love you, now and forever." I whispered, repeating her words she wrote in he letter. Tears formed in her eyes, but I knew they were tears of joy. Hugging me close, Courtney whispered in my ear,

"I love you, too." Smiling, I kissed her softly on the lips, savoring the taste. Pulling back, I began to sing.

_For the first time, _

_I realized,_

_Something I didn't see before_

Grinning lovingly, Courtney joined in.

_For the first time,_

_Looking in you eyes_

_Suddenly, there's so much more._

_Something we both feel inside,_

_For _the_ first time._

"I guess my wish did come true," whispered Courtney, embracing happily as she continued, "I got to be reborn, as the girl who can bend the rose without breaking it, and also the girl who loves Nikko." Smiling, I kissed her gently, holding her close that I was almost sure she would never be taken away again. Never will I allow it.


	5. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

**THERE IS A REASON THAT I BROUGHT COURTNEY BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!! REMEMBER THREE THINGS!!!!!!**

**HER DAD IS STILL OUT THERE, LOOKING FOR HER (REMEMBER HE ABUSE HER!)**

**TAMMI IS STILL OUT FOR NIKKO (BECAUSE SHE WANTS/NEEDS HIM FOR SHOW CHOIR!) **

**THEY STILL NEED TO DO SHOW CHOIR!!!! **

**Anyway, that's all I need to remind you guys. Some probably think the whole god thing was like Death Note (an anime), but it wasn't intended to. I just thought it was kinda romantic how Nikko's love and god brought her back to life and that they will die together, happy. **

**I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!! MEANWHILE, VOTE ON MY POLE IF I SHOULD DO AN M OR STICK WITH T OR WHATEVER!!! **


	6. Goodbye, Nikko

_(Previously)_

"_I guess my wish did come true," whispered Courtney, embracing happily as she continued, "I got to be reborn, as the girl who can bend the rose without breaking it, and also the girl who loves Nikko." Smiling, I kissed her gently, holding her close that I was almost sure she would never be taken away again. Never will I allow it._

_(Now Courtney's P.O.V)_

I felt like a million dollars had been dumped all over me. Not once did I think of my father, or of Tammi, or of show choir. Everything was perfect. Well almost everything. I mean, I just got reborn (if ya think about it that way), but I still felt like I was missing something. Something…important.

Than it came to me.

Nikko. He was here but a part of him wasn't. He was there when I was back, and when he kissed me, but he has suddenly been avoiding me.

I sentenced those thoughts away when Janet approached me at the doors to school, not even daring to ask about some of the scars I have revealing. And I was grateful for that. Even though I didn't see my so called 'father', doesn't mean he still wasn't out there. Out there, searching for me.

Janet giggled as I rolled my eyes at the sudden appearance of Nikko, doing a weird dance move as he came over to me. He grabbed my hand tightly in his, and then I noticed it. There was a smudge of something red in the corner of his mouth. Something like lipstick.

"Nikko," I began, but paused so I could wide the traces off of him. Yep, definitely lipstick, "Who have you been kissing?" I saw him tense then run away. Just like that. Janet, who knew about our relationship, was mumbling under her breathe, like as though she was cussing at Nikko.

"Damn, Nikko," I heard, "Wait until she's gone before doing that." Then my suspicions increased. Who was this person? What was Nikko doing anyway? What did Janet know?

_(Later On: Still Courtney's P.O.V.)_

"Okay guys! Lets practice!" I shouted, happy to do something I love. Then he came in. Nikko rushed up to the stage, his clothes slightly messed up. His hair was scattered everywhere and there was traces of lipstick on his neck. Now, I was pissed.

"Nikko!" I hollered at him, startling him out of his state. He was obviously scared because his eyes widened and his feet immediately froze.

"So, Nikko," I paused when I heard everyone behind me whispering to each other. I heard what I heard when Janet did it. 'Nikko! You couldn't wait!' and 'Damn, is Nikko crazy!'.

My anger flared.

Everyone.

Everyone knew about him. They knew everything he was doing. They all were hiding this from me. But WHAT were they hiding?!

Continuing my question, I bellowed at Nikko, "So, who were you with?" I felt betrayal in my veins. It was horrible.

"No one!" He hollered back, nervous. Wait, nervous? Nikko, what are you hiding?

"Then how did you get covered in lipstick?!" I felt every word seep with venom. He felt it too. I know it. "Nikko!"

He didn't answer. He only ran. Out the room, hopefully out the school. And I did the most stupidest thing ever. I ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I caught up to him, I stood back as he approached a car. Hiding in the nearby bush, I watched as someone stepped out. The one.

The one who was kissing him. The one who was loving him, feeling him, touching him. Was Tammi!

Every bone in my body ached. Every scar my 'father' gave me was starting to sting. He was really doing this. I made a loud rustle in the bushes to tell them I was there. They both snapped and faced me. Nikko, shocked, and Tammi, satisfied. I despise them. I despise them both.

"Courtney? What…?" Nikko stared in aw as I cried. I let the tears flow and let him see that I was mad. Not mad, well mad, but I was actually sad.

"Stop!" I yelled, running up to him and slapping him across the face twice, continuing, "I seriously fell for it didn't I? Well I guess the jokes on me, huh? You had your fun. Now I want something in return." At his confused stare, I smirked behind my tears. I raised my leg and stomped on his foot, then kicked him where no one should ever hurt.

"Ow!!" He shouted, bending over to hold his now throbbing area. Laughing, I slapped him then ran, leaving him with his whore.

"Goodbye, Nikko."

**Well that's it!!! I can't believe I came up with this, but I did warn you! Anyway, Review! I'm sorry I didn't write sooner. Writers block was eating me alive. But don't worry! I have many new ideas for Spectacular! **

**Bye for Now!!!! **


	7. I will LIVE

"How could Nikko cheat on me?!" I wondered as I ran home. And so filled with rage, I didn't bother to think about the trouble I am in and will be in. Actually, all I thought about was anger. Towards Nikko and towards the world. I remember what my mother once told me. Sometimes, there's just no one to count on. Sometimes, you're just all alone.

"Bitch!" My father hollered at me as I approached the dark house. He stood by the door, beer in hand. I couldn't feel his glare though. It was like when Nikko sat there holding his privates (LOL!!!) and I walked away. It was like I left my heart or soul with him. I was now just an empty shell.

Walking past my father, he made no attempt to stop me, considering his wobbly feet didn't let him go far. As I stomped up the steps, I heard dad sitting himself on the old sofa, drinking as much as he could.

As I entered my room, disgust filled my gut as I saw all of _them_. All the pictures of my so called "_friends_". They were smiling and Nikko had his arms around me as I kissed his cheek.

Anger and betrayal was all I felt threw my veins. He lied to me…HE FUCKIN LIED TO ME!!! I felt so used and betrayed that I did something I knew I was too frozen to forget. I grabbed every picture and chucked them. Literally. At the wall, making the frames shatter into millions of glass pieces, allowing them to cut the pictures. All but one. Nikko was kissing me and I was so happy. That moment I couldn't shatter. Not even if I wanted to.

As I opened my eyes to what I had done, tears began to surface. Tears for me, for my mother, for Nikko, for the pictures, and for mostly my life. How did everything turn out so _bad_? I can still picture the days when my father actually _smiled_ and my mother was alive. Nikko was the perfect rock star boyfriend and everyone envied me. Even Tammi. She would've done anything to be as amazingly perfect as possible. Even steal my boy.

I sobbed as I crawled over to the pictures. Some had tears near the faces and edges mostly. Gathering up as much as I could of the pictures, I attempted to put the frames back together, making me sob harder as the just fell apart all over again.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered out over and over again. And I was. For hurting Nikko, for dieing, for living, for everything. It was like I had nothing to be proud of. I can't do show choir anymore, and I couldn't do anything else. And I even wondered if it was in vain. When I was reborn, was I fated to be alone. Should I miss use god's gift and live even though I'm not with Nikko? Or should I kill myself, give someone else the gift of life. Maybe a butterfly or a lion. Something strong and beautiful, with a soft edge to its personality. But then it would repeat itself. I would fall in love, die, reborn, betrayed, die, and then repeat it. Over and over again until something new happened. Maybe one of the new lives would live. Choose to live and be happy. This angered me more than the thought of everything repeating. How come?! How come I'm the one who suffers?! What did I do?! Live. That's what I did. I was born. The hell girl. _Who can bend a rose without breaking it_ I heard my mother's voice whisper. Then I knew what I would do. I would do what I love and forget what I hate.

I will run. I will sing. I will dance. I will **LIVE**.


	8. I WANNA LIVE!

Packing all that I owned (which was not much) I slid open the window and hopped out, glad that the upstairs wasn't high off the ground. Grabbing my bag, I took in the fresh air happily and darted across the back yard, and over the fence. I was doing it. I was running away. And I was NOT coming back.

Nearing Nikko's home, I pondered on telling him goodbye, but I shortly realized his car wasn't there. It was his brother's. Sitting the bag down on a bench, I jogged up to the door and took out a piece of paper out of my pocket. All I wrote was _GOODBYE_. Not a sincerely or my name. Just goodbye. And I felt some weight slam into my chest as I slid under the door and into the house. Guilt. I hate it. It was a horrible feeling I had, but I ignored it, because I knew he wouldn't care that I was gone. He had Tammi.

Running as fast as I could, I retrieved my bag and darted down the street, not even looking back. Because I knew if I did, I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't be able to. As I made it about two miles away from his house, I came to a busy intersection. Cars were rushing by in a blink of an eye. I couldn't pass this way. Tears filled my eyes as I realized this is as far as I could get. I couldn't leave. I was stuck. That was what I thought. Until I heard a loud screech coming down the road. A car in the shade of red squirmed as I spun out and came towards me.

My head screamed and hollered at me to move, but I couldn't. I realized it was my only escape. Death. My legs were glued to the ground as I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the impact. But I felt…nothing. Wait! Was I…flying? Opening my eyes, I again shut them as I slammed into the ground, hearing a sharp cracking noise from leg. I looked down at it to see it badly bleeding and a piece of the bone sticking out. It was bent in a weird direction.

Frozen. I couldn't move my body at all as people stopped their cars to run to me. The first people that I ever saw that had concern for me. And one of them…was Nikko.

"Courtney!" That was the last thing I heard as I slipped more into my darkness. It was my blanket, and I loved it. It was isolated from everything, except his voice.

"Courtney! Please!" I felt Nikko shake my shoulders, begging me to be alive, "OPEN YOUR EYES!" He hollered fearfully as I went limp. I couldn't feel his words. I didn't feel them sink in. They just flew around my body, not connecting into my ears or brain.

"No…!" I whispered with what strength I had left.

"What?" Nikko wouldn't leave. He wouldn't let me die. Opening my eyes, I pushed him away (not far with the little strength I had), and bellowed at the top of my lungs before I fainted.

"I WANNA LIVE!!!"


End file.
